


Not Daddy's Little Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bittersweet, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Romance, Sad and Sweet, ive been wanting to write a ddlc fic for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri wasn't expecting the day to be different than any other at the Literature Club. But life is full of surprises.She finds herself surprised when Natsuki walks in beaten and bruisedShe finds herself surprised when she's the one who ends up comforting herAnd she finds herself surprised by the bond she and Natsuki begin to form thanks to these unfortunate circumstancesYuri x Natsuki fic





	Not Daddy's Little Girl

What a saddening thing had led them to where they were. Natsuki in tears, clinging like a lost child to Yuri who did her best to sooth the poor girl despite her crippling lack of social ability. But even so, what little she was doing seemed to be helping at least a bit. Natsuki was no longer shaking violently as she had been only moments prior. Now there were nothing but sobs, muffled by Yuri’s shoulder and the occasional pitiful sounding hiccup. Yuri ran her hand through Natsuki’s cotton candy pink hair, winding it around her fingers and silently admiring it’s softness in her palm. Yuri was sure that what with all the tears, her shirt would be reasonably wetted, but it really wasn’t much of an inconvenience. Though she wasn’t exactly used to being the shoulder to cry on, she wanted to be there for Natsuki. Next to no conversation had occurred between the two since Natsuki had arrived, but Yuri was reasonably good at reading between the lines and picking up on hints. She had a pretty good idea what the matter may have been and it wasn’t anything good. 

Yuri had arrived at the clubroom before anyone else, and had begun to get herself situated. This had become quite routine for her, and certainly she wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen. Just as she’d finally gotten comfortable and had her book out she heard the sliding doors to the classroom being pushed open. As shy as she may have been, Yuri still made it a habit to greet all her fellow club members as they came into the clubroom. Today was no different. Her eyes shifted their focus from the pages of her latest novel up to the shorter girl entering the room. She’d begun with her usual greeting. “Hello Natsuki, how are you today?” But as soon as she caught the other girl’s gaze a pit in her stomach dropped. 

Natsuki’s eyes were glazed over with tears. And she wasn’t looking her best. She had a black eye and a busted lip. Yuri didn’t by any means know everything there was to know about Natsuki’s home life, but it didn’t take a genius to add one and two. Everyone knew she and her father didn’t at all have a healthy relationship, and it was clear in Yuri’s mind that something serious may have happened. This wasn’t the first time Natsuki sported signs of physical altercation on her body, but this was definitely the worst that Yuri had seen up till then. But Yuri didn’t want to jump to conclusions. This may not have had anything to do with Natsuki’s relationship with her father. But even assuming that wasn’t the case, it was still evident that something had happened to the smaller girl. Natsuki always tried to put up a tough front whenever something was wrong and this time she was no different. 

Desperately, Natsuki had attempted to hold back tears. She was failing miserably, but she tried. Wiping her eyes she began her feeble and admittedly depressing attempt to respond to Yuri’s greeting. “H-Hi” She stuttered. “I’m… I’m doin alright I guess.” A sniff “I-I Uh” A small choke “I think I’m just gonna read some manga n-now so…” As Natsuki had been talking, she hadn’t even noticed that Yuri had gotten up and started to make her way towards her. By the time she realised, Yuri was already right in front of her. The pressure building up behind Natsuki’s eyes was close to exploding, and it would only take a bit more push. 

Yuri inspected Natsuki’s injuries. She winced to herself upon seeing the pink eyes quickly avert their gaze. “N-natsuki..?” Yuri started. She spoke slowly and unsure of herself, which was always commonplace for Yuri. But here it was completely understandable. “Are you okay…?” Such a small question, such a small push. And yet, it was all Natsuki needed. 

“I…” She began. “I don’t…” But she never got past those words. Soon streams of salty tears fell down her pale cheeks, past her busted lip, dripping down and dripping to the floors below. 

Yuri didn’t entirely know what to do in this situation, so she did the only thing her mind and body could think to do. Without words, she pulled Natsuki into a very gentle hug. Unsure of how severe the situation actually was, Yuri didn’t want to risk touching Natsuki more than she was welcome to. She wanted her bruised and beaten clubmate to feel safe and okay. Somewhat to Yuri’s surprise, the girl in her arms deepened the hug and buried herself in Yuri’s shoulder. She’d started to shake and heave breath as loud and heartbreaking cries spilled from between her injured lips.

Figuring it wouldn’t do much good to have the others walk in and risk embarrassing Natsuki more than she likely already was, Yuri carefully led the both of them out of the clubroom and to an unused stairwell not too far away. Upon arriving, Yuri slowly guided them both into a sitting position. Natsuki sank and fell into Yuri’s arms. 

So, after ten minutes or so of sitting and soothing, after weeping into Yuri’s shoulder, Natsuki had begun to calm down. 

Eventually the cries began to fade, replaced by shaky breathing and small sniffs. “Do you feel like talking to me about what happened?” Yuri asked. Her voice was soft and comforting to Natsuki’s ears. Even so, she really didn’t want to go into specifics. 

Then again, Yuri had been kind enough to sit and patiently calm her. The least Natsuki could do was provide some sort of context. The pink haired girl took a deep breath, sadly shaking her head. “It’s a long story. L-Let’s just say I stopped at home before club and my father wasn’t in the best mood.” Those words were painful. They burned as they exited Natsuki’s mouth, leaving a sour taste and unwanted thoughts of recent violence. The same words stung as they both pierced Yuri’s ears and heart. She and Natsuki had never been the closest two people could be. But they were clubmates, and despite not talking much they did both secretly sort of want to get to know the other a little better. Yuri didn’t want to see Natsuki like this, and deep down Natsuki was perhaps glad that if anyone were to see her in such a state, that it was Yuri. 

“That fucking bastard…” Yuri mumbled to herself. She hadn’t intended that for anyone but herself, and hadn’t at all meant to say it outloud but it had managed to slip. 

Natsuki was taken aback by Yuri’s sudden use of such strong language. Her eyes widened at the thought of Yuri being so angered on her behalf. “W-well I mean… I guess I was kind of being a bother I..” Tears once more threatened to spill over. 

“No..” Yuri shot back. 

“Hm?” Natsuki questioned, tears pricking her eyes. 

“How could you possibly blame yourself for this I just…” Yuri was known to overcome her shyness and self doubt whenever presented with something she was passionate about. And currently, she was passionate about Natsuki. She didn’t know why but she wanted to protect the poor girl. She wanted to let her know everything would be alright. She sure as hell didn’t want her blaming herself for what her father was doing to her. “It burns me up to think you’d be so quick to dehumanize yourself in such a manner. It’s ridiculous, it pisses me off and I won’t stand for it.” Really Natsuki didn’t even know how to respond, she was at a complete loss for words.

Luckily she didn’t have to respond. Yuri sighed, and looked Natsuki deep in the eyes. “Geez…” She then brought a hand up and carefully wiped the tears from the corners of Natsuki’s eyes. “A-are… Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

Natsuki looked down at her feet. She knew she had to show Yuri, but given how suddenly she’d gone off only a minute ago… She almost didn’t want to. Gingerly, Natsuki nodded. It was a weak nod. A hesitant nod. And with just was much hesitance and uncertainty she undid the top few buttons of her shirt. Pulling down her collar to reveal-

Bruises around her neck

Yuri couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. Anger quickly welled inside her like it hadn’t in years. Apparently this anger was evident, as Natsuki soon took Yuri’s hand in her own. “It’s… It’s fine, okay?” 

Yuri couldn’t believe her ears. 

“No, it’s not fucking fine.” 

Natsuki opened her mouth to continue her attempt at ensuring Yuri that she was now okay and that it wasn’t that big a deal. But as soon as she took a breath to speak Yuri cut her off. “I said no, it’s not fine Natsuki.” That shut the latter up pretty quickly. 

Yuri sighed in vexation, reminding herself that right now the spotlight was on Natsuki. Any anger she felt towards the girl’s father could wait, right now she just wanted to make sure Natsuki was absolutely okay. Sure, she was claiming she was fine now. But the way that her eyes still glistened with unshed tears, and the way her voice came out soft and forced told Yuri that everything wasn’t quite okay yet. The taller girl brought a hand up and slowly went to take a closer look at Natsuki’s bruises. She stopped herself short of actually touching her though. It’d definitely be wise to ask first. “M-may I..?” Yuri mumbled, reverting back to her usual quiet and uncertain self. 

It was just about pointless to say no, so feeling there wasn’t really any other option, Natsuki looked away and spoke. “Go ahead…” 

Yuri nodded and brought her hand up to Natsuki’s neck. Simply touching the assaulted area caused Natsuki to flinch, a sight that broke Yuri’s heart. She whispered a quiet “Sorry..” before continuing. Natsuki eventually settled into Yuri’s touch. Her fingers brushed over the bruises on her neck gently and carefully. It had been a while since Natsuki had felt a touch quite so kind. Yuri’s hand traveled up from the neck to the cheek of the damaged girl and ran her thumb softly over Natsuki’s swollen eyelid. 

Without even thinking, Natsuki rested her cheek more firmly against Yuri’s hand, breathing a relaxed sigh. For reasons Yuri didn’t feel like thinking about in that moment, the feeling made her heart skip a beat. The warmth radiating from the girl she was comforting brought a subtle redness to her cheeks and a fuzziness to her chest. “Hey Natsuki…” Yuri suddenly spoke. 

“Mhm?” Came a hummed response. Natsuki hadn’t bothered to open her eyes or separate herself from Yuri’s reassuring caress. 

“U-um… if you ever need to you know… Talk or anything.. I’d be happy to help.” For some reason, it flustered the poor girl to say such things. It didn’t make any sense to feel weird about the offer, she knew that much. It was really just what any friend would do. But with her hand still cupping Natsuki’s face… It felt embarrassing. 

Natsuki’s eyes remained closed. “I’d… like that. Thank you..” Was all Natsuki said. 

A short silence passed over the two. A silence which Yuri didn’t know what to do about. Was she supposed to say something? Do something? Finally, and just about as awkwardly as she could be, Yuri cleared her throat and began to stand up. “N-no problem. But ah… the club is probably wondering where we are so we should probably-” 

She was quieted by a hand reaching out and preventing her from heading back to the clubroom. Natsuki’s hand grasped firmly at Yuri’s own. “Actually…” Natsuki murmured. “Could you stay with me a little longer?” It came as a surprise that she’d be so forthcoming. Of course, she looked dreadfully embarrassed, but normally she’d be so quick to hide her feelings behind a veil that it'd actually come off as rather obnoxious at times. 

Naturally Yuri couldn’t help but agree. “Sure..” The purple haired girl made her way back to Natsuki’s side, sitting down next to her. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was supposed to do, but she felt she needed to do something. 

Fortunately for Yuri, Natsuki acted for her. Nervously, Natsuki scooted closer to the girl that had been so kind to her. Even more nervously, she lay her head down on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Um..Natsuki..” Yuri spoke. Her heart had begun to beat a little faster. 

“Shut the hell up. You’re… warm.” 

“O-oh okay..” 

Two flustered girls, made closer by unfortunate circumstances sat quietly and in peace. After a while, Natsuki had fallen asleep on Yuri’s arm. Yuri didn’t have the heart to wake her up. So she let her sleep. It saddened her to see such an adorable face abused in such a way. Especially when said adorable face belonged to someone like Natsuki. The closeted manga nerd was brash and rude at times. She was quick to be defensive and often spoke without thinking but.. Behind the mask she was gentle and sweet. A girl who just needed someone to be there for her. 

And Yuri was sure she could be that someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! 
> 
> I'm glad I finally got around to writing a DDLC fic. You guys can probably expect more of these in the future. I feel for all the DDLC girls (even Monika) I wanna give them all hugs so badly (mostly Yuri because she's my wife.)


End file.
